Great Minds are Alike
by Iyosana-Hari
Summary: L gets to meet his favorite anthropologist.Why is he so interested in her?L and Bones are both antisocial, orphans, and the greatest detectives in the ck and Light meet too!PAIRINGS:Light/L,Booth/Zack,mentioned Bren Ang.EX-Hog/Zack&Booth/Sweets ENDED BEFORE FINISH. IF ANYONE WANTS TO CONTINUE, GO RIGHT AHEAD, I IN NO WAY MIND. Would just like credit for what I wrote.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright cheery Sunday in DC. And, much to the (technically dead) Light Yagami's dismay, Lawliet had dragged him there. If Lawliet hadn't played the "You killed me" card he wouldn't had even gone. But no. His lover just had to meet some famous anthropologist at some stupid Genius Convention. Light had decided on the way there, anyone who would attend such a thing willfully was no genius. But then he realized he was taking his boyfriend there….and they were both geniuses…. But then he just excused the thought. Lawliet wanted to meet someone there, and Light… well he was being forced to go.

"Ryuzaki…. We're dead…We can go anywhere by just blinking an eye and you really wanna waste the time to come here?" Light really didn't care for the trip. He wasn't fond of DC, crime rates were much too high for his liking.

"First off, blinking an eye is considered winking. And we have all of eternity to go other places, this is a once in a life time chance, not a waste of time." Lawliet explained in his usual monotone voice.

"Do we at least have time to get something to eat?" Light's voice was slightly pleading, though he doubted Lawliet would notice the vocal change, a while after the two agreed to date, Lawliet had revealed that the reason he could not socialize well. He had AS, and he was grateful when Light said he like Lawliet the way he was…. Or at least Light thought he was. He said thank you but Light couldn't really tell if he meant it.

"Mm…Can I have cake….?" Lawliet asked still in thought.

"Always." Light grabbed the noirette's hand leading him to the nearest diner.


	2. Chapter 2

Booth pulled up and almost immediately Zack had plopped himself into the backseat, as giddy as Booth had ever seen the boy.

"Hey Squirt-Squint! I don't think I've ever actually seen you so excited!" Booth smiled to the boy. Zack cracked a small smile shaking with excitement.

"Yes. This is the first time I've actually been more than a spectator at the Aristotle Convention of the Superbly Intelligent! It's truly a great honor that Doctor Brennan invited me to accompany her!" Zack tried to be calm but it was hard for him to contain his excitement. For Himself, Zack was extremely excited, but any outside viewer would never be able to tell. That was one thing he liked about Booth—he was able to read him like a book. "Thank you for coming with us Booth. I'd be far to nervous to go if you weren't here." Zack Leaned forward, kissing Booth's cheek.

"If you two are done," Bones started as she climbed in the SUV. "I'd like to get to the Convention on time. Last year they were not happy I was late." Booth was grinning as Zack sat back down, blushing. It may have been because of his Asperger's, but Booth couldn't love Zack's personality enough. Hodgins was an idiot for giving the boy up. Booth drove to the Convention in a lovesick daze, but still paid attention to what Bones had started saying.

"Zack, Angela called me last night. She told me to tell you 'Hello', and to ask how the two of you two are doing." Booth knew she was talking about him and Zack. Booth wondered momentarily how she knew they were dating until Brennan went on. "She was surprised to find out about you and Sweets breaking up, Booth, she's glad to hear you weren't depressed for long." Booth ached inside. Didn't Bones have any tact?

"Um, Doctor…. Remember how you told me to tell you when you've said something that's better left unsaid?" Zack was a charm. It was amazing how sweet and protective he had gotten since they started dating.

"Oh, yes. I apologize; it probably wasn't the best thing to mention." Bones training was working. "Booth! You missed the turn!" _Crap…._ He decided to go around the block. "I'm never gonna make my appointment with Ryuzaki…."


	3. Chapter 3

Light gnawed on a strawberry. Lawliet always knew how to sniff out the best places to get a quick desert. Today he had found devil's food cake slices with butter cream frosting and a solitary strawberry lying on top. Light preferred apples. He had a hard time biting into strawberries. They made his jaw cold and his teeth hurt. He hadn't tried just biting one since he died but he didn't want to take that chance.

"Another slice please…" Lawliet said plainly to a waitress. Most people either thought it was creepy or cute. The waitress "aw~"ed and took the plate to get him another slice.

"That's your third slice, right?" Light laughed. "You better hope you can't get fat."

"I don't think I can." Lawliet said after a second of silence. Light smiled. He had a feeling Lawliet was about to tell a joke. They were always entertaining.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"The book said we wouldn't go to hell."

"When did you write in it anyways?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…" He accepted the cake from the now busy waitress. Light smirked.

"Who'd you…" He had intended to say "kill" but that might cause a bit of panic in the small dinner. "Who's name did you write down?"

"Not telling…" Light gave Lawliet that look. He found that if he gave it long enough he'd break. Lawliet looked down.

"Charles Manson…" Light burst out laughing. Lawliet glared. "I _wrote _'Leona Manson' but…" Light took the hint to be sensitive.

"Didn't work…?" Lawliet gave a bit of a pout.

"I can't believe it penalized me for that…" Lawliet took a bite of cake.

"So why do you want to meet this doctor?" Light took the chance to change the topic abruptly. Lawliet didn't like that topic either. He gave a rarely seen blush.

"I read she was a foster child." Light's eyebrow rose.

"So? Wait…" A light bulb flicked on in Light's head. "You were a…"

"I am an orphan. Watari adopted me when I was young." Light took the chance to shut up.


End file.
